Criminal?
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: Blaine is the new kid. Kurt is a BAMF. What happens when Blaine falls for Kurt before he finds out about Kurt's past? BUM,  BUM, BUM!
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine, dearie! Don't leave just yet!"

"What is it mama? I have to go!" I whined. I just _had_ to get to school in time. It was my first day! Getting late to school on the first day was just asking for a bad rep from your teachers. My mother came running into the hallway, brown paper bag in hand.

"You can't leave without your lunch silly boy. Here let me fix this real quick!" Handing me my packed lunch, I scowled while she fixed my new bowtie. "Now Blaine Everett Anderson, you better listen to me right now. I know there might be some meanie kids there but you just stay very far away from them, you hear?" She pushed back a curl that escaped my gel helmet with a concerned look.

"I know, mama. Now I've gotta go! Bye. Love you!" I kissed her cheek and she patted me on my back then I was off to my first day at William McKinley High. I drove slowly in my beat up car down the streets of Lima to avoid sliding on the stupid ice covered roads. Stupid Ohio weather. Squinting, I realized I was already at the school when I saw the sign that stated "Home of the Titans". I decided that it might be best if I parked closer to the entrance because there weren't many cars parked all the way out here. My car was _loud_ and I didn't want to attract any more attention to myself because I was already the new kid. I grabbed my new bag and hopped out of the car. Someone was walking towards the school on the sidewalk right in front of my car. I shuffled slowly away from my car trying to remain unnoticed. Then the boy, dressed in all black, actually stopped and turned. He looked up and down my body then directly into my eyes.

"You fresh meat kid?" He cocked his head, still staring at me with a slightly confused expression.

"What do you mean by that?" I moved my bag in front of myself because I felt weirdly exposed in front of this boy that was still 'checking me out'. The unknown boy chuckled when I did this and looked back up to my face.

"ARE. YOU. NEW. HERE." He spoke to me like I was a small child. He smirked when my jaw dropped. I quickly snapped it shut. I wasn't giving this guy any amusement.

"I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say you were beautiful. So, you never answered my question. You the new kid?" I blushed at the compliment. No one had flirted with me before.

"Don't call me that. And yes this is my first day. That I am about to be late to." I started walking towards the school and I still felt his eyes on me.

"Wait up! I'll take you to your first class. What is it?" The mystery boy wrapped his arm around my waist and I quickly stepped out of the circle his arm made.

"It's American History, but I'm sure I can find it for myself. And stop touching me! I don't like it!"

"Oh come on. It's just a little fun. This school needs it sometimes," he said with a sigh. "I know where that is. We have the same class together. Follow me." He gave me the first genuine smile I've ever seen on his face and started walking away, but I stayed where I was. "You don't want to be late do you?"

"Wait. I don't even know your name yet!" I mumbled slugging towards him slowly.

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt. Like Kurt in 'The Sound Of Music'?" I was excited! Maybe Kurt liked musicals like I did! "No. My dad's name is Burt and he wanted my name to rhyme with his." My face fell. "I know dumb right? Oh well, can't change it now right? So what's yours?"

"Blaine Anderson," I stuck my hand out and Kurt wrapped his in mine.

"Pleasure to meet you, Blaine Anderson. Now let's go before Mr. K gets pissed at us." He once again wrapped his arm around my waist and this time I didn't stop him. I felt sorta comfortable in his presence. Maybe it was just that people would back away from Kurt as we walked down the crowded hallway. Why were people so afraid of him? He wasn't that intimidating. Although he _was_ quite tall, but that was no reason to back away when he passed. Kurt led us to my first class and we took our seats in the back.

"Why are we sitting all the way back here?" I asked Kurt with a confused tone. There were so many empty seats in the front.

"Some people don't-… Just don't worry about it babe. You'll find out eventually though. Then you'll never want to talk to me. No one does."

"Okay class! Turn your books to page 182!" I tuned out the teacher. School did matter to me, (unlike other people) but the sadness swirling in Kurt's eyes was more important. Why did no one want to talk to him?

"What do you m-"

"Hey! Anderson right?" The teacher yelled out and I nodded, blush forming high on my cheeks because everyone in the class turned to stare. "You're new here so I'm gonna fill you in on a class rule. No talking while I'm teaching! You understand Anderson?"

"Yes sir." Finally everyone turned back around and the class resumed. With a sigh of relief, I pulled out my notebook and a pencil to at least _look_ like I was paying attention. I hated being the center of attention. After what happened at Dalton I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for lots of convincing from my mom. I used to be the most popular kid at Dalton. I had all the friends, all the solos in my Glee Club, a 4.0 average. I was at the top of the food chain you could say. That all came crashing down one day when a horrible boy named Sebastian came to Dalton and ruined my entire world. He didn't like me (for reasons I'm still not sure of) and he made sure he got himself wrapped around everyone's finger. Then he proceeded to tell _everyone_ that I tried to force myself upon him in the bathroom the second he got there. All of my friends believed this of course because Sebastian was just the most perfect person in the whole entire world. My own "best friend" believed him over me. I was kicked of the school for assault because of Dalton's no bully policy. Thankfully my mom believed me and that's why I'm here now. Pretty messed up. That kid did _not_ like me. I just wanted to run and hide.

Something nudged my side and I jumped high out of my seat. I looked with wide eyes up to Kurt's smirking face. I was handed a folded up piece of paper and I shot Kurt a curious glance. He mouthed "Just open it," and then winked. I shiver went down my spine. Why was he so good looking? Are all the boys here this cute? I couldn't be sure. Kurt was the only one I have really looked at since I got here. I glanced to see if the teacher was even paying attention to us then opened the folded paper. "Don't worry about him. He's all talk but he never does anything about it," It said in beautiful handwriting. I felt Kurt's eyes on me so I nodded then put the note back into my bag. I'll talk to him later about it. The teacher still scared me, no matter what Kurt said.

I tried to pay attention. I honestly did, but this teacher was just so annoying and would not stop talking. I was so bored. I doodled on my notebook, looked at the dumb posters around the room, and even clock watched for at least 15 minutes but nothing was curing my boredom. Kurt shifted closer to me when I sighed. He put his hand on my thigh and rubbed his thumb in circles as if to comfort me. I shivered once again as he touched me. I only just met this kid and all I knew about him was that his name was Kurt Hummel and that he was _hot._ I looked at what he was wearing for the first time since I had met him. He had on a long sleeve black button up with a black vest, black jeans, and big clunking boots. The outfit was complete with thick black material tied on his small wrist. I couldn't help but stare at how _great_ his long legs looked in those tight skinny jeans. I just wanted to touch. My hand seemed to have a mind of its own because it was starting to reach out towards his leg. I stopped it before it did but I'm sure Kurt saw it because he giggled. Crap.

I was staring at the complicated way Kurt's boots were laced when I saw a light blink. What in the heck was that? My head spun around behind me and then to the front of us trying to find where the light was coming from. I look back down to Kurt's boot and realized it was coming from the inside of it! What could be inside Kurt's boot? A bomb? I chuckled at that. Definitely not a bomb. Kurt turned to me when I chuckled but I shook my head and he turned back to the teacher. WHAT WAS IT IN THE BOOT?

Well, what all do I know about Kurt so far? People were afraid of him. He had that "bad boy" act going on. He was lonely. And then it clicked. IT WAS AN ANKLE BRACELET! Like the ones you wear when you are on parole! Holy Crap! I was letting this… this criminal touch me! I thought he was hot! I was about ready to scoot away from him, but just then the bell rang. Kurt slowly stood and turned to me.

"So what's your next class?"

"Stay away from me!" I screamed then ran out.

"BLAINE! Wait! Blaine wait up!"

**Okay. Here is where this chapter ends. Hope you guys like it. And yes I know, **_**another**_** badboy!Kurt fic. I wanted to write one so here is the product. I'm not sure if I'm going to write another chapter or not so just let me know if you want me too. Okay bye! Glee on Tuesday 3 KLAINE ON EVERYONE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ryan Murphy so… I own no Glee. **

**Warnings: Language **

**Hello once again. I got all of your alerts and reviews and I'd like to say thank you to each and every one of you because I was nervous that no one would like my writing. So thank you! (Less than three) In this chapter there is Karofsky. And yes he is the "bad guy" so if you are a Karofsky lover or Kurtofsky shipper you probably will not want to read this chapter. To all of you fellow Darrenatics out there, I'd just like to acknowledge the fact that our baby has finally living out his dream. :') I am so sad that I can't just take a plane right down to NY and see him living his dream…and according to his recent tweet hanging with the Starkids. (Less than three again) On a sexier note, I have just seen the picture of Chris in the same ~leather~ suit as Michael Jackson in his video for Bad. I think I'm typing this from heaven right now so... HAPPY READING! ;)**

_I was staring at the complicated way Kurt's boots were laced when I saw a light blink. What in the heck was that? My head spun around behind me and then to the front of us trying to find where the light was coming from. I look back down to Kurt's boot and realized it was coming from the inside of it! What could be inside Kurt's boot? A bomb? I chuckled at that. Definitely not a bomb. Kurt turned to me when I chuckled but I shook my head and he turned back to the teacher. WHAT WAS IT IN THE BOOT?_

_Well, what all do I know about Kurt so far? People were afraid of him. He had that "bad boy" act going on. He was lonely. And then it clicked. IT WAS AN ANKLE BRACELET! Like the ones you wear when you are on parole! Holy Crap! I was letting this… this criminal touch me! I thought he was hot! I was about ready to scoot away from him, but just then the bell rang. Kurt slowly stood and turned to me._

_"So what's your next class?"_

_"Stay away from me!" I screamed then ran out._

_"BLAINE! Wait! Blaine wait up!"_

I ran. I did what I always do when I freak. I run. When I heard Kurt screaming my name down the hallway, my heart started racing and my hands started shaking. He was going to come and get me for running off! He was going to beat me up for being afraid of him!

"ANDERSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I ran faster. I don't know what this psycho is gonna do to me. Everyone stared as I ran down the hallway but I didn't care. I had to get away.

"Hey princess! What are you running from?" A big burly guy with a red letterman jacket grabbed me by the back of my shirt. He had to be at least six feet tall. The boy towered over me! I tried to squirm away but he threw onto the lockers and I whimpered.

"Stop trying to get away you fairy!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KAROFSKY?"

"SHUT UP HUMMEL! Why are trying to protect this hobbit fairy? He your boyfriend? "

I looked at Kurt with a pleading look. I knew Kurt had to be better than this kid. Ankle bracelet or not, at least Kurt wasn't homophobic like this kid. He looked he understood what was I was going through.

"Put him down. NOW."

"So you aren't denying it then? I didn't know you had a thing for midgets!" He slammed me against the locker again and my head started spinning. Crap. Don't pass out. Don't pass out.

"Shut the FUCK up Dave! You don't want a repeat of last time do you? No? I didn't think so." He smirked then did the unexpected. He pushed the tall boy! What did Kurt say his name was? Kerensky? Kartsky? Karofsky? Yeah that's it. What was Kurt thinking anyways! Sure, Kurt _looks_ badass but he doesn't have any muscles to flaunt like this kid did. We were_ both_ gonna get the crap kicked out of us. Ugh! If I come home with a black eye my mom is going to transfer me away from McKinley to another school. But maybe that won't be a bad thing. Transferring would get me away from this _criminal_ Kurt and the homophobic jocks. 

"Trying to protect your little boyfriend Hummel? How cute." He dropped me, thank whatever god is up there, but then he turned to Kurt. I felt a twinge of fear twist in my stomach as he did, but Kurt didn't look scared. He looked angry. Furious. _What is he thinking! _I saw Kurt start to throw a punch. I covered my eyes. I didn't want to see Kurt get beat up. And I was next! I have to find a way to get out of here. I glanced around my fingers for an empty classroom or something.

AH HA! The bathroom! I crawled across the floor to the bathroom. I didn't want to attract any attention to myself while Kurt and Karofsky were fighting. The crowd of students that were surrounding us was gradually growing bigger and I was surprised that no teachers had made their way over yet. Was this a usual thing here?

I pushed the door to the boys' bathroom open and crawled to the corner. This wasn't going to save me but it would keep me safe until the fight was over. Win or lose, Kurt was still going to find me and most likely beat my arse.

I jumped when the faucet turned on. I didn't even realize there was someone in here! Oh please don't beat me up!

"Dude! What are you doing on the floor in here? That's just gross." I shrunk back into the corner when the freakishly large boy tried to get my attention.

"Come on. I'll help you up. The name is Finn. Yours?" He stuck out a hand and I looked to his face. His eyes looked kind, sincere, and curious. I felt I could trust him, even though he had one of those red letterman jackets on.

"My names Blaine. Blaine Anderson." I stuck a shaking hand up. He shook it then gave me a concerned look. Finn clapped a hand on my shoulder and the shiver that I didn't realize was taking over my body, stopped.

"HUMMEL WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST PUSH AROUND KIDS KAROFSKY? HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"What's going around out there Ben?" Finn said after he heard the shouts. I was shocked that Finn hadn't heard the fight breaking out in the first place.

"It's… It's Blaine."

"Oh, sorry dude. I forget names easily." He shot me a goofy grin and I was going to laugh with him until we heard a body slam to the lockers that were dangerously close to the bathroom door. It didn't sound like a small body either. Which means Kurt was winning. I was staring at that door out, just waiting for Kurt or Karofsky to come in and kill me. Finn, noticing my stare, had an epiphany.

"Wait a second! Are… are they fighting over you?" He practically screamed with his eye brows raised.

"K-kinda." I nodded timidly.

"What do you mean by kinda? Let me guess its Kurt and Karofsky?"

"How did you know?"

"They fight like every day! You could say they are enemies. No one knows what started the 'war' but man! I'm surprised one of them hasn't gotten expelled yet. So they _are_ fighting over you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Karofsky grabbed me by the back of the shirt and called me some mean words…. Then Kurt came running in and distracted him. That's when I came in here. I didn't want to get in the middle of _that._ I'm so afraid for Kurt though. He is so tiny and fragile-looking." I said with a sigh. We heard a girl gasp outside the door then a shrill growl from one of the boys.

"Oh don't be scared for Hummel. He can handle himself. He wins the fight every single time. Karofsky can talk, but when it comes to the fighting, he wimps out. Now Hummel, that kid can throw a punch. He beats the shit out of Karofsky _every time_ they fight. Then he just keeps coming back for more! Dumbass." Finn shook his head as we heard a teacher and Principal Figgins yelling at them to break it up.

"Oh crap! Did you hear the bell? We are totally late for class! What class are you supposed to b-", Finn was rambling frantically but stopped as the door swung open. He stared with a blanked expression and his jaw slacked. I turned to see what he was looking at and then my jaw dropped.

Kurt was standing in the doorway. He was staring at Blaine with what only could be described as lust.

"Oh… um… I'm just gonna… yeah I'm gonna go now" Finn ran out the door around Kurt who was _still_ staring at me. THANKS A LOT FINN! What a great friend he was.

"Blaine," Kurt growled out. I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. We held eye contact for about a minute until Kurt looked up and down my body again. I took a moment to see how Kurt had looked after the fight. His lip was cut, nose piercing pulled out, and clothes torn at the most awkward places. I gasped when I saw Kurt's perfectly styled hair sticking crazily in the air. He didn't look _that_ beat up. I mean, at least Karofsky had tried.

Kurt slowly moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his face against my neck as I tried to push him off of me. Kurt was way stronger than I expected him to be. When I tried to back away out of his arms, he just wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"COME ON! OPEN UP THE BATHROOM! I GOTTA GO! LIKE NOW!" Some boy was slamming his hand against the door. Oh… I didn't realize Kurt had locked the door. Oh crap. How was I gonna get away now? Then as if Kurt read my mind he whispered,

"You're not going anywhere, baby." He slid his hands down to my thighs and lifted me to sit on one of the sinks and he slid in between my legs. The person trying to get inside must have given up because nothing happened as I screamed out for help. Kurt silenced my screams with his fingers covering my lips.

"Shhh, Blaine. Let me take care of you," Kurt moved his hands from my face to my neck and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. His hands were soft and warm and they instantly calmed me. I was just starting to relax in Kurt's arms as he nipped at my jaw when the bell rang and I remembered who the heck Kurt was and that this was wrong. So wrong.

"KURT! Stop it!" I pushed at his shoulders but he didn't move or stop kissing my neck.

"Kurt! Please! Stop," Kurt chuckled, then pressed his lips to mine.

Oh. He tastes nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there anyone who is stopping to read this chapter! Sorry for this short update and for me taking forever **_**to**_** update. It's been a long month. I'm sick and I've gotta go back to work soon and it seems like my teachers are choosing this month to slam ALL the homework they have on us. AND ALSO! To all of those rude people who called Darren fat when he was at the Clive Davis party, I am forever shaking my head at you. *points finger* Okay. Rant over. I would ALSO like to say sorry for the awkward point of views in this chapter… I have no beta so… yeah. I'm still working it out… THANKS GUYS! Happy Reading :) **

**What happened last time on **_**Criminal?**_

_"KURT! Stop it!" I pushed at his shoulders but he didn't move or stop kissing my neck._

_"Kurt! Please! Stop," Kurt chuckled, then pressed his lips to mine._

_Oh. He tastes nice._

It's not like I knew what a boy tasted like anyways. I've never kissed one. I wasn't the type to kiss someone if I wasn't in a relationship with them. I guess Kurt has changed my views, but I wasn't going to let them change further than that.

As Kurt's creeping hand went farther down my back, I unwrapped my legs from his waist. When that happened… I couldn't tell you.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, panting. He grabbed at my legs to put them back around his waist but I pushed his hands away.

"Kurt! The bell just rang! I have to go to class! I'm not sure what you're plans are but this is my first day! If my mom finds out about this I will be SO dead!"

"Who gives a shit? _My_ dad surely doesn't. Oh Blaine. Don't look so surprised. Adults don't give A SHIT!"

"My mom does. She cares."

"No Blaine. She doesn't. She cares about you getting out of her house."

"Shut up Kurt. Your dad probably doesn't care about you because you did something dumb enough to get that ankle bracelet. Now who's looking surprised? Just leave me alone! I don't even know who you are!"

"Don't you _**even try**_ to understand why this thing is on my ankle! You have NO right to talk shit about me when I just saved your ass from being kicked by Karofsky!" Kurt screamed out with a long finger pointed towards my face.

"Kurt. I didn't ask you to do anything. I don't owe you anything. In fact, you could have just left me there to get beaten up, but you didn't. Why is that Kurt? Why?"

Kurt sat glaring at me as I waited for him to answer.

"Kurt?"

"Go. Get out."

"I was going to go anyways, Kurt. When you have an answer, I'll be waiting." I walked out the bathroom with my head held high, heading towards my class. Which I am now late to thanks to Kurt, but not before I heard Kurt call out,

"Nice ass, Anderson!"

-xxxxx-

Lunch is always the scariest part at new schools. You never know what kind of crazy food the cafeteria is gonna serve or if there is going to be an empty table to sit at until you make friends. Blaine made one friend in his French class named Rachel. She was nice, but all she wanted to talk about was the schools Glee club. "We sing all the cool songs" or "You should totally join! We're the coolest people here!" was all he heard while trying to learn how to conjugate ER verbs. Unfortunately, Rachel had 3rd period lunch and he has 8th period lunch. Therefore, he was eating lunch alone today.

He finally found an empty table in the corner of the small cafeteria and grabbed his messenger bag to get his lunch out that mama packed him. Blaine nervously pushed around his new books to find that the brown paper bag wasn't there! He knew this would happen! He knew he should have gotten money from his mama in case something like this happened. He slammed his head down on to the table, defeated.

"Looking for this, babe?" Kurt tapped Blaine's shoulder. Blaine spun around and tried to snatch his lunch out of Kurt's hand. Every time Blaine would just get his fingertips on the bottom of the bag, Kurt would move it higher.

"Kurt!"

"Try and catch me Anderson!" Blaine moaned then huffed as Kurt ran off. He took off in a sprint, after he grabbed his bag, towards where Kurt had ran out. Blaine was never going to be able to eat his lunch now!

After he chased Kurt down multiple hallways, he started running out of air. At the end of the last hallway before a dead end Kurt turned. The library? Kurt was going into the library?


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurt! I'm not kidding around here!" Blaine whispered-yelled as he ran down the aisles upon aisles of books in the library of William McKinley. He had conflicted feelings about Kurt at the moment though. Should he think the bad boy was rude and disrespectful or cute and endearing?

He heard Kurt chuckle as Blaine found him finally, sitting on top of the last table in the library. "Glad you could join me Blaine!" He handed his paper lunch bag back to him as he walked closer.

Blaine gave Kurt a look as he pulled out a chair and began to eat his lunch. Kurt hopped off the table and sat in the chair across from him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Blaine asked a bored-looking Kurt.

"Nah. I haven't eaten for days. Can't afford it." The bad boy said as he ran his long fingers through his perfect hair. Blaine gave him a weird look.

"Did you want half my sandwich?" He said putting it on a napkin and passing it across the table.

Kurt picked up the sandwich and practically moaned. "This is so _good_." He said in ecstasy. "I haven't had food this good since before I went into JDC!"

Blaine sat, shocked. "W-what were you in JDC for?" He asked with fear in his eyes.

"Do you really want to know Blainers?" Kurt chuckled as Blaine blushed.

"Don't call me that…"

"Assault."

"What?"

"That's what I was in JDC for. Assault."

Blaine stared at Kurt with curiosity.

"It was an honest mistake. Really…" Kurt scooted closer to the table and put his elbows on the top with his head in his hands.

"I was bullied my freshman year. Well, my whole life really, but I started getting bad in my first year of high school. All the other kids just stood by and watched as the jocks of the school would call me mean names and shove me into lockers. So one day, my biggest offender, shoved me into my locker and called me a faggot." Kurt chuckled as he recalled the memory. Blaine saw nothing funny.

"I was so tiny back then… No one saw it coming, not even myself. I ended up jumping in front of him and just ramming into his face so many times with my hand. I don't even remember doing it, I just know I did. Weird, huh?" Kurt glanced at Blaine as he timidly shook his head yes. Know that Blaine knew what Kurt could do, he didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Anyways, the guy I hit's dad was, unfortunately, a lawyer and he sued me for smashing his kid's nose in. The judge assigned me two months in JDC and I thought I was going to be fine. My dad was worried as hell, but I wasn't. I was such a dumbass. Everyone there pushed me around and I almost got beat to death, if it wasn't for that cool security guard. I knew I needed to change myself to stay alive…."

Blaine sat with a horrified look as Kurt caught his breath.

"So here I am now…" Kurt sat waiting for Blaine to say something as he realized he just spilled out his heart to a kid he barely knew.

Blaine got out of his chair and slowly backed away… "Just don't hurt me Kurt. Please!"

Kurt was furious. "You really think I'm going to hurt you after I just told you all of that! Fuck you Anderson!" He stomped out of library, but not without knocking down a few book cases.

Blaine sat, dejectedly.

There were so many sides to Kurt Hummel.

**GOD GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS. I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!**

**Review so I can know if I should continue to write this.**

**Follow me on twitter – klaineissexy**

**I follow back :)**


End file.
